A Special Gift for My Little Brother
by HeerinKim Jwoon Ryeo Uchimaki
Summary: Kim Ryeowook seorang namja mungil tengah duduk termenung di sebuah taman pusat kota seoul dengan perasaan kesal. Karena tepat hari ini-21 juni-dirinya tengah berulang tahun, yang membuatnya kesal adalah orangtuanya yang lebih memilih untuk pergi karena urusan binis sang appa. Tapi semua kekesalannya menguap setelah Hyungnya berkata akan memberikan 'Hadiah Special' untuknya./Yewook/


**A Special Gift for My Little Brother**

 **(Oneshoot)**

 **Author : HeeRinKim**

 **Pairing : Yewook (always~)**

 **Rated : M**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi saat ga senganja aku nonton Anime KissXsist. Ada yang tau anime itu? Saat itu aku nonton yang ada coklat lipstick'nya.. ini Real pemikiran HeeRin lho~ Ahh tapi kayanya ini Fanfic jadi nambah jelek deh Maklumin aja ya soalnya HeeRin Author newbie .**

 **Buat Balasan Review 'My Beloved BodyGuard' ada dibawah ^-^v**

 **WARNING : Yaoi! BL(Boys Love), Shounen-ai, Gay! Incest, Pedo!Yesung X kid!Wook,, Pervert!Ye X innocent!Wook, Bahasa Amburadul(?), EYD berantakan, Miss Typo's, Alur kecepetan. DLL**

 **(DLDR!) (Authornya Newbie) (DON'T BE SILENT READERS)**

 **Happy Reading~**

Terdiam memandang lurus pada setiap orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Kim Ryeowook—Seorang namja dengan paras manis layaknya yeoja—tengah duduk termenung disebuah bangku yang tersedia ditaman pusat kota seoul. Membiarkan semilir angin berhembus pelan menerpa wajahnya dan membelai halus surai coklat almondnya, menghiraukan cuaca terik musim panas yang sangat menyengat ini. Ya, sekarang adalah musim panas. Tentu saja, karena sekarang telah memasuki pertengahan bulan Juni.

Berbicara tentang hawa panas dan bulan Juni. Hehhh, Ryeowook merasa hatinyalah yang kini lebih panas menandingi hawa musim panas tahun ini. Bagaimana tidak panas? Coba kalian bayangkan, dihari specialmu! Dihari ulang tahunmu, tentu saja yang kalian ingin kan adalah merayakannya dengan keluarga tercinta bukan? Tapi lihatlah dia, tanggal 21 Juni ini tepatnya disaati ulang tahunnya—ulang tahun Kim Ryeowook yang ke-15 tahun ini. Appa dan Eommanya pergi meninggalkannya keluar kota karena urusan bisnis yang tak bisa ditunda, yang berarti ia tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama keluarganya. Ck, padahal mereka sudah berjanji akan merayakan hari specialnya ini.

Ryeowook menampakan ekspresi kesal diwajah manisnya. Bibir cherrynya mengerucut imut dan sesekali menghela napas kasar. Gumaman—atau bisa kita sebut gerutuan—kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Namja manis dengan seragam berlogo Sapphire junior high school itu menghentak-hentakan kaki mungilnya ke tanah, melampiaskan kekesalannya yang kian memuncak.

Tega sekali orangtuannya itu meninggalkannya sendiri—oops, sepertinya tidak sendirian. Ia baru ingat bahwa masih ada hyung kesayangannya. Eh? Ngomong-ngomong tentang hyungnya apakah ia sudah pulang dari kantornya? Kalau iya, pasti sekarang hyungnya tengah panik dan khawatir mencari keberadaannya karena tidak biasanya Ryeowook pulang terlambat.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit, ahh tak terasa ternyata hari telah semakin sore, sinar jingga sang mentari kini menguasai langit yang tadinya berwarna biru. Lantas Ryeowook pun beranjak untuk pulang. Yah siapa tau saja ia masih bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya berdua dengan sang hyung.

 **..''..''..**

 **..''..''..**

"Aku pulang…." Ucap Ryeowook saat memasuki rumahnya. Ia berjalan kearah ruang keluarga untuk mencari keberadaan hyungnya. "Hyung! Yesung hyung kau dimana…?" Ryeowook menampakan raut bingungnya kala memasuki rumahnya yang ternyata sangat sepi dan err… gelap.

''Ehh? Kok sepi sih…?'' gumam Ryeowook. "ahh.. sepertinya ini memang hari ulang tahun terburukku" Mendesah pelan lalu ia berjalan menuju saklar lampu yang berdekatan dengan sofa diruang keluarga itu.

"Tadaaa, Happy Birth Day Ryeonggu-ya~" Belum sempat ia menyalakan lampu tiba-tiba saja sosok pria tampan muncul dari balik sofa. Membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berbentuk angka 15—sesuai dengan umurnya sekarang—dan kue tart bertuliskan 'Happy Birth Day Uri Ryeowookie Baby' untuknya.

Ryeowook yang kaget hanya terdiam mematung dengan mata membulat lucu. Tak lama kemudian ia menunduk dalam. "Hiks.." isakan kecil meluncur bebas dari bibir ranumnya. "Hiks.. Go-gomawo.. hiks hiks.. k-ku kira ti-tidak ada yang perduli pada hiks hari ulang tahunku kali ini hiks hiks gomawo hyuuung~ jeongmal" ujar Ryeowook terisak lalu ia memeluk Yesung erat, membenamkan paras manisnya didada pria tampan—yang ternyata adalah hyungnya. Kim Yesung.

Yesung yang dipeluk pun tersenyum lembut , menaruh kue tart yang ada ditangannya dimeja kecil samping sofa. lalu melonggarkan sedikit pelukan sang adik dan melihat wajah adiknya yang masih dibanjiri air mata itu. "Uljima Ryeonggu-ya.. kenapa menangis eoh?" ucap Yesung. Di usapnya pipi adiknya itu seraya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih mengalir itu.

Mengecup lembut pipi yang lumayan chubby milik adiknya itu lalu membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Ryeowook . "Jika kau berhenti menangis… hyung akan memberikan hadiah paling special padamu." bisiknya lalu mengulas seringaian dibibir tipisnya. Namun sukses membuat Ryeowook berhenti terisak. Ryeowook yang memang pada dasarnya polos, menganggap seringaian yang ditunjukan yesung adalah sebuah senyuman.

"Jinja?! Hyung akan memberikan hadiah yang special? Untuk ku? Aku mau hyung…" seru Ryeowook kembali ceria lalu menadahkan kedua tangan mungilnya—menagih hadiah yang dimaksud yesung. "tentu Ryeonggu-ya… tapi hyung akan memberikan hadiah itu nanti malam.. lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu ne, setelah makan malam nanti hyung akan memberikan 'sesuatu yang special' itu padamu." jawab Yesung, lalu mengacak surai almond sang adik.

Ryeowook yang mendengarnya hanya merengut tidak senang atas perkataan hyungnya itu. "Tapi kan hyung~ Ryeong maunya sekarang.." Ryeowook memelas menatap Yesung, melancarkan jurus aegyo andalannya—yaitu puppy eyes—saat sedang merajuk ataupun meminta sesuatu dan jurus itu maka akan membuatnya yang sudah manis malah semakin manis. **'glup'** Yesung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, 'sial, jangan memasang wajah semanis itu baby~' batin Yesung tak kuat melihat raut manis adiknya itu.

"Tidak bisa baby, jika kau tidak mau menunggu hadiahmu sampai malam nanti… hyung akan berubah pikiran untuk tidak memberikannya padamu nanti! Eotteo?" acam Yesung—setelah sebelumnya berperang batin untuk menahan diri agar tidak 'menyerang' adik manisnya itu.

"Geurae hyung, aku akan menunggu sampai nanti malam saja.." ucap Ryeowook lemas.

"…kalau begitu, jja mana kue ku hyung? Aku mau tiup lilin dan kita makan kue berdua ne." lanjutnya. Ia pun mengambil kue tart itu. Yesung yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai 'hn. Sebentar lagi baby~ sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milik hyung seutuhnya.' batin Yesung.

 **..''..''..**

Oh oke, aku lupa bilang bahwa sebenarnya disini Kim Yesung—pria berumur 25 tahun itu—sangat mencintai **'adiknya'** sendiri. Yesung tau bahwa ini **salah**. Sangat malah. Yahh tapi apa boleh buat, ia mulai mencintai Ryeowook—adiknya—sejak Ryeowook masih berumur 6 tahun. Ryeowook yang menggemaskan, Ryeowook yang manja padanya dan selalu mengikutinya kemana pun—saat itu Yesung berusia 16 tahun, umurnya dan sang adik bejarak 10 tahun memang—dan saat itu Yesung sedang dalam masa puber.

Dan sialnya, eomma-nya yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan dapur menyuruhnya untuk memandikan Ryeowook. Awalnya ia menolak, tapi ia pasrah saja saat sang Appa ikut turun tangan dengan mengancamnya untuk tidak memberikan uang saku selama seminggu untuknya. Dan saat itu pula pertama kalinya iya melihat **'tubuh polos'** adiknya—membuatnya merona malu, saat itu ia beranggapan bahwa tubuh adiknya itu sangat indah—dan pada malam harinya ia malah bermimpi indah (baca : Mimpi basah) dengan objek mimpinya adalah. Kim Ryeowook. Sang adik tercinta.

 **Back to story**

 **..''..''..**

"Hyung..! Hyung kenapa diam saja?!" tegur Ryeowook yang melihat Yesung hanya diam sambil melihat dirinya yang sedang berkutat dengan kue tart-nya.

"Hah? Ahh.. ne? waeyo Ryeonggu-ya?" sahut Yesung, tersadar jika sedari tadi ia melamun mesih dengan posisi berdiri dengan terus menatap adiknya tanpa berkedip.

"Aniyo, kajja hyung, aku sudah meniup lilinnya. Sekarang ayo kita makan kuenyaaa" ujar Ryeowook riang. Yesung tersenyum. Kali ini benar-benar tersenyum dan bukannya sebuah seringai.

 **..''..''..**

 **#Malam Hari**

Disebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas—yang bisa kita sebut kamar. Yesung, seorang namja tampan dengan perawakan tegap yang sedikit kekar tengah duduk dan bersandar dikepala ranjang dengan hanya menggunakan boxernya tanpa atasan sama sekali—half naked—diranjang yang ia tempati saat ini, ditangannya terdapat sebuah kotak dengan sampul corak jerapah dengan hiasan pita ungu diatasnya—sepertinya itu kotak hadiah.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Hyung~, kau didalam? Aku masuk ya?!" ujar sosok yang tadi mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Mendengar suara yang familiar bagi indra pendengarnya itu ia pun menyeringai misterius.

"hn, masuk saja. Tidak dikunci" jawab Yesung masih dengan seringai yang bertengger diwajah tampannya.

 **CKLEK.** Pintu pun terbuka menampakan sesosok namja mungil dengan piama tidurnya yang tampak kebesaran ditubuh munginya dan memberi kesan yang sangat menggemaskan tak lupa dengan senyuman cerahnya, mengingat ia akan mendapatkan hadiah yang katanya **special** itu. Berjalan mendekati Yesung—yang sebelumnya menutup pintu kamar Yesung.

"Eh? Hyung, kenapa hyung tidak pakai baju?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian setelah ia menyadari bahwa dihadapannya ini tampak sang hyung yang hanya mengenakan boxer-nya saja. "Hn. Hyung hanya kepanasan saja baby Ryeonggu~" dusta Yesung pada adiknya.

"ohh, cha! Mana hadiahku hyung. Kajja berikan padaku" ucap Ryeowook teringat akan tujuannya datang kemari adalah mengambil hadiahnya yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Kemari, ini untuk mu~" ujar Yesung sembari menyerahkan kotak hadiah tersebut pada adiknya. "Yeeyy.. hadiaaah" dengan senang Ryeowook segera mengambil hadiah pemberian Yesung tersebut lalu membukannya.

"Eeeehh? Hyung kenapa kau memberiku apron, lipstick, dan bando kelinci?—" tanya Ryeowook yang kaget dengan hadiah yang diberikan yesung padanya itu. "—Lagi pula, kenapa apronnya seperti ini? Hanya setengah, dan hanya bisa menutupi pinggangku saja hyuuung, ini tidak bisa untuk masak tau!. Katanya special, apanya yang special!" Ryeowook merajuk dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Tangan mungilnya memegang Apron—sebenarnya itu adalah Half apron dengan model vintage berwarna ungu muda dengan aksen renda dan pita. Apron itu berbentuk seperti rok namun bagian belakannya terkespos bebas dengan tali panjang berbentuk renda untuk diikat dilehernya. (A/n : ga bisa jelasinnya. Pokokmya kaya apron yang biasa dipake maid gitu lho)

"ck, baby~ jangang marah ne.. lagi pula itu bukan hadiah sebenarnya. Itu hanya selingan saja.. baiklah hyung akan memberikan **'hadiah special'** itu untukmu…" rayu Yesung pada Ryeowook yang merajuk. Dan sukses membuat mata Ryeowook kembali berbinar dibuatnya.

"Benarkah? Mana berikan padaku hyung~"

"Tapi… sebelum itu ganti dulu pakaian mu dengan barang yang hyung berikan padamu tadi.."

"Eh? Maksud hyung aku pakai apron dan bando kelinci tadi?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya saat bertanya. Dan dibalas anggukan dari Yesung "Tapi kau tidak boleh pakai baju apapun! hanya apron saja oke?!" titah Yesung kembali.

"eng? Kenapa tidak boleh pakai baju?" tanya Ryeowook. "Sudahlah baby~ turuti perintah hyung saja ne.." rayu Yesung kembali. Namun dengan mudahnya tanpa rasa curiga terhadap hyungnya itu Ryeowook menuruti perintah hyungnya itu.

 **..''..**

Ryeowook memelucuti seluruh pakaiannya—tanpa terkecuali termasuk dengan melepaskan underwearnya—sendiri dihadapan Yesung, lalu mulai memakai Half apron pemberian Yesung tadi dan tak lupa memakai bando kelinci itu juga. Melihat adengan striptease—Ryeowook yang memelucuti pakaiannya—dihadapannya lantas saja wajah Yesung merona hebat dengan napasnya yang memburu, dapat dirasakannya sesuatu diantara selangkangannya mulai mengeras. Pikiran-pikiran kotor mulai bermunculan. Tiga kata dari Yesung untuk Ryeowook. 'Menggemaskan dan Sexy~'.

"Hyung! Sudah selesai, lalu lipstick ini untuk apa kau berikan padaku hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang kini adik manisnya itu hanya mengenakan half apron pemberiannya. dadanya yang putih mulus itu terekspos bebas dalam jarak pandangnya, dan jangan lupakan punggung mungilnya yang juga halus itu, oh lihatlah bokongnya yang bulat nan padat dan sangat menggiurkan itu ikut terekspos, kaki-kakinya yang mungil dan ramping. Wajahnya yang polos itu, surai almondnya yang bermahkotakan bando kelinci yang menggemaskan itu. Aakkh Ryeowookie kau dalam bahaya sekarang! Kenapa kau begitu polos dan tidak mencurigai Yesung dengan semua perlakuannya saat ini?. Tanpa sadar Yesung menjilat bibirnya sendiri 'Holy Shit' Yesung benar-benar tidak tahan melihannya.

"Hyung! Kau dengar aku tidak?!" teriak Ryeowook yang mulai kesal, karena sedari tadi Yesung hanya terus memandanginya dengan intens—err .. lebih bisa disebut sih dengan pandangan lapar dan siap menerkam-.

"A-ahh? Ne, hyung dengar.." ucap Yesung yang tersadar dari lamunan mesumnya terhadap sang adik. "Lalu Ryeong harus apa? Lipsticknya untuk apa?" Ryeowook bertanya kembali.

"hn. Kemari baby~ duduk dipankuan hyung" ujar Yesung sembari menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri—ia masih bersandar dikepala ranjang-. Ryeowook hanya menurut dengan polosnya. Lalu mendudukan diri dipangkuan Yesung.

"Engghhh" lenguh Yesung saat tak sengaja Ryeowook menduduki tepat dibagian 'junior'nya.

"Eh, hyung kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan polosnya mendengar lenguhan Yesung. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap memandang ekspresi Yesung. "Ahh.. g-gwaenchanaahh babyhh" desah Yesung lalu menggerakan pinggulnya untuk menggesekan 'junior'nya yang masih terbalut boxer pada belahan pantat Ryeowook yang terekspos itu. Wajahnya terlihat amat menikmati kegiatannya itu.

"Umhh, hyungghh.. sedang apaahh? Bendahh apa ituhh nngghh.. hahhh." mau tak mau Ryeowook pun ikut mendesah tatkala merasakan benda besar yang tumpul dan keras menggesek-gesek bagian belakangnya. Yesung tersadar akan perbuatannya pun—dengan tak rela—berhenti. Lalu tangannya yang tadinya memegang pinggul Ryeowook kini beralih mengambil lipstick yang dipegang adiknya itu.

"Sshh.. Ryeong-ahhh ini dipakai untuk Ryeong se..perti inihh" ujah Yesung dengan nada seduktif dan terdengar berat ditelinga sang adik. Lalu memoleskan lipstick itu pada bibir cherry adiknya.

"Coba kau jilat bibirmu baby~" titah Yesung. Menuruti perintah hyungnya. Ryeowook pun menjilat bibirnya. "umm.. Manis, seperti coklah hyung.." sahutnya setelah merasakan rasa manis dibibirnya sendiri.

"ini namanya Coklat lipstick baby, terbuat dari coklat asli dan bisa dimakan…" jelas Yesung pada Ryeowook, sedangkan yang bersangkutan malah masih asik menjilati lipstick dibibirnya. "Unngg.. hyung mau..?" tawar Ryeowook dengan polosnya pada Yesung. Yesung menyeringai dan mengangguk pelan. Ryeowook menggerakan tangannya ingin memoleskan lipstick itu pada bibir Yesung. Namun dicegah oleh Yesung, dan mengambil lipstick itu dari tangan sang adik.

"Hyung maunya dari bibirmu Ryeong.." Yesung kembali memoleskan lipstick itu dibibir Ryeowook. Lalu Yesung mencium bibir adiknya dengan ganas. "Ummhh.." lenguh Ryeowook yang geli tatkala Yesung menjilat bibirnya dan sesekali menggigit gemas bibir mungilnya. "Euungghh~" Yesung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook saat tak sengaja Ryeowook membuka mulutnya, mengecap rasa yang ada pada mulut itu tak lupa mengabsen satu bersatu deretan gigi didalamnya. tangan Yesung yang menganggur digunakannya untuk meraba nipple Ryeowook dan memilin-milinnya—membuat sang empunya melenguh dan membusungkan dadanya karena geli. Ryeowook yang mulai terangsang dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Yesung mulai mengalungkan tangannya ditengkuk Yesung dan meremas surai raven Yesung untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

 **.**

"Bagaimana enak hmm? Mau lagi?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook setelah melepaskan pangutannya dibibir Ryeowook. Namun Ryeowook tak menjawab, saat ini ia sedang terengah-engah mengambil pasokan udara untuk paru-parunya.

merasa diabaikan oleh Ryeowook, Yesung yang kesal langsung saja meremas pantat kenyal milik Ryeowook dengan gemas. Yang mengakibatkan Ryeowook memekik kaget. "Kyaaahhh eunghh hyungghh.. hyung kenapa remas pantat Ryeonggu? mhh a-appo!" protes Ryeowook yang masih tidak sadar akan situasi yang menimpanya.

Tak menjawab, Yesung malah kembali memoleskan coklat lipstick itu pada bibir Ryeowook. "HHmmpp…" lenguh Ryeowook saat bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak—akibat pangutan Yesung tadi—dipoles kembali dengan lipstick.

"mmhhh mmpcck uhh" suara kecipakan dari pangutan yang dilakukan Yesung terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka berdua. Ciuman Yesung kini beralih turun keleher jenjang Ryeowook.

"Ssshh, mmpphh…" desah Yesung disela-sela mengecup dan menjilat leher Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook, ia semakin menggelinjang hebat tatkata Yesung dengan gemasnya menggigit dan meghisap kulit lehernya hingga menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah keunguan. "u-uuhh, hyu—nggh, hyunghh.." Yesung yang mendengar desahan Ryeowook semakin bersemangat, ia terus menciptakan kissmark lagi dan lagi, hingga memenuhi leher adiknya.

Kali ini ciumannya beralih kembali turun, kearah nipples adiknya. Lidah basahnya menjilati nipples sebelah kanan Ryeowook terkadang gigi-giginya menggigit kecil nipple itu, sedangkan nipple kirinya dimanjakan oleh jari-jari Yesung yang sesekali memilin, meremas, ataupun mencubitnya hingga kedua nipple Ryeowook menegang. "ummhh, hahh ahh.. hyunghhh… mmmhh.." desah Ryeowook semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangannya memeluk kepala Yesung, lalu ia meremas surai raven milik Yesung dan dadanya semakin dibusungkan meminta perlakuan lebih dari sang hyung.

"Ryeonghh…" gumam Yesung. Lalu ia mendorong tubuh Ryeowook menjadi terlentang diatas kasur dengan dirinya berada diatas tubuh sang adik. "…hyung akan memberikan hadih **special** itu sekarang juga~ nikmatilah babyhh~" Yesung menyeringai mesum melihat adiknya yang hanya bisa pasrah atas perlakuannya mala mini.

 **..''..**

Yesung mengoleskan coklat lipstick pada kedua nipples Ryeowook. Melumatnya dan mengulumnya bagaikan bayi yang sedang menuntut ASI dari ibunya. "Aakkhh.. uu-uhhnngg…" erangan kecil terus keluar dari bibir cherry adiknya. Tangan Yesung merayap turun kearah paha adiknya, memasukan tangannya ke-balik apron yang dikenakan Ryeowook, hingga tangangnya menyentuh sesuatu yang telah tegang dan sedikit mengeluarkan precum—Junior kecil Ryeowook—. Meremasnya dengan kuat dan mengurutnya pelan. "Akkh.. hyuuughhh.. eunnghh eh-enakkhh nnggh.." desah nikmat Ryeowook saat Yesung mulai memainkan 'junior kecil'.

Kepalanya beralih lagi semakin kebawah, dan berhenti tepat diselangkangan Ryeowook lalu menyibak apron yang dikenakan Ryeowook. Tangannya melebarkan kaki Ryeowook dan menahan masing-masing kedua kaki itu agar tidak merapat kembali. Ia memasukan 'junior kecil' itu dalam mulutnya. "Aakkhh… aahh.. hyunghh.. u-uukhh~.." desah Ryeowook saat Yesung menghisap juniornya dengan kuat, **Sluurrp…** lidah Yesung melilit 'batang junior' milik Ryeowook lalu mengulumnya dan menghisap kembali. 'Junior kecil' milik Ryeowook berkedut didalam mulut Yesung, Yesung yang merasakan kedutan itu malah makin gencar mengisap 'junior' itu. Ryeowook merasakan kepalanya tiba-tiba pening. "Uuhh.. Ryeonghh…ahhh mauhh pi-pipishh hyunghhh…lepashh duluhh" racau Ryeowook yang merasakan 'junior' ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Mmpphh.. kheluarkhan dimuluthh hyunghh babyhh..!" titah Yesung yang masih asik memanjakan 'junior' adiknya. Ryeowook meremas kain seprai dibawahnya, Tak berapa lama kemuadian ia mencapai 'klimaks' pertamanya dan mengeluarkannya dimulut Yesung—yang dengan senang hati diteguk habis olehnya-.

Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu memandang wajah Ryeowook yang memerah dan banjir akan keringat, bibirnya yang membengkak terbuka untuk memburu oksigen, matanya menatap sayu kearah Yesung. 'Sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan' batin Yesung.

"babyhh~, hyung sudah tidak tahanhh.. kulum jari hyunghh sekarangh" Yesung menyodorkan ketiga jarinya didepan mulut Ryeowook, dipatuhi oleh Ryeowook dengan memasukan ketiga jarinya lalu mengulumnya. "Sshhh…aakkhh" Yesung mendesis membayangkan jika 'junior'nya lah yang berada dalam kuluman Ryeowook saat ini. Membayangkannya saja 'junior'nya sudah tambah berdenyut-denyut dibalik boxernya.

"Slurrp.. slurp.. mmhh.." desah Ryeowook disela kegiatannya mengulum jemari Yesung. Setelah dirasanya cukup basah, Yesung menarik jemarinya dari mulut mungil Ryeowook.

"nnghh.. hyuungghh.. Kisseu.. kiss me.. hyuuughh~" pinta Ryeowook, tangannya menggapai-gapai wajah Yesung. "Adik hyung mulai nakal eoh? Ryeong mau bibir hyung… silahkan nikmati babyhh~" Yesung menyodorkan bibir tipisnya hingga menempel pada bibir mungil adiknya. "Mmmhh.. mpckh.. uumm.." dengan semangat Ryeowook mengulum bibir hyungnya itu, sesekali menghisapnya lalu mengulumnya lagi. Meraup bibir Yesung bagaikan sedang mengemut lollipop.

 **..''..**

Selagi Ryeowook masih menikmati bibirnya dengat semangat, ia mengambil kesempatan dengan memasukan satu persatu jarinya kedalam 'single hole' Ryeowook yang sedari tadi berkedut-kedut. **Slip**."Engghh?" Satu jari berhasil masuk namun hanya membuat Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahi saja dan sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman.

 **Slip.** Jari kedua kembali memasuki 'single hole'nya. Ryeowook terkejut dan melepaskan pangutannya dengan Yesung, ia merasakan perih dan panas saat kedua jari Yesung mulai bergerak maju-mundur didalam dirinya. "A-akhh.. hiks a-appo.. keluarkann akhh.." Ryeowook meringis sakit, air matannya mulai membasahi pipi chubbynya itu. Namun Yesung diam saja. **Slip.** Jari ketiga mulai masuk kembali "Aarrgghh.. uuh… hiks.. hyuuunghh… jebal.. a-appo.." tangis Ryeowook semakin menjadi-jadi, tapi tetap saja Yesung menulikan pendengarannya. Ia pun mulai menggerakan jemarinya keluar-masuk, mencari titik 'sweet spot' Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalannya, tangannya mencengkram kuat seprai dibawahnya. "Akkh.. appo! Hiks.. hiks.. su-sudaahhh!..." kembali menjerit sakit, Ryeowook benar-benar tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit didalam 'hole'nya itu. Yesung yang mendengar Ryeowook menjeritpun merasa bersalah, ia semakin cepat menggerakan jarinya keluar-masuk maupun zigzag. Tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengocok 'junior mungil' adiknya, Yesung kembali memangut bibir Ryeowook untuk meredam teriakan dan isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Mmmhh.. MMMPPHH.. AH?!" mata Ryeowook terbelalak kaget, ia menjerit disela pangutan Yesung terhadap kedua belah bibirnya saat tak sengaja jari-jari Yesung menyentuh titik terdalamnya—sweet spot'nya.

Kedua tangan Ryeowook mendorong bahu Yesung untuk melepaskan pangutannya. "AAHHhh.. eungghh.. hahh.. hahh.. e-enakhh hyuungghh.. mo-more.. ahh moreehh.." jerit Ryeowook keenakan saat secara terus- menerus Yesung menusuk-nusuk tepat pada prostatnya itu. Menyeringai. Yesung mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubang Ryeowook, menuai protes dari Ryeowook—yang mulai menikmati permainannya didalam lubang tadi.

"ahh.. mian baby~ hyung sudah tak tahaaannh.. Mmhh.." ia pun mulai melepaskan boxer yang ia kenakan dan juga melepaskan bando dan apron Ryeowook—yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu itu,lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah. "sshh.." Yesung mendesis saat merasakan terpaan angin mengenai 'junior'nya yang mengacung bebas didepan wajah Ryeowook. "H-hyungh? Punya hyung be-besar sekali ne..? beda dengan punyaku?" Ryeowook memandang takjub pada 'junior' Yesung yang besarnya di **atas rata-rata** dengan mata yang berkilat polos. Membandingkan 'Miliknya yang kecil' itu dengan 'Milik hyungnya yang sangat besar'

Yesung terkekeh geli melihat adiknya yang masih memandang takjub pada juniornya. "Ryeonghh.., hyung masuk sekarang ne~" ujah Yesung. Dibalas dengan tatapan bingung dari Ryeowook saat melihat Yesung yang mengarahkan 'junior besar' itu pada lubangnya.

 **Jleb.** "Kyaaaaaaaaaaahh! Hyungghh.. aahhkk.. appooo!" kembali teriakan Ryeowook terdengar kala Yesung memasukan 'seluruh junior'nya dalam sekali hentakan, ia merasakan sakit pada 'lubang'nya yang kini berdarah. panas dan perih ia rasakan pada lubangnya yang semakin robek itu, air matanya kembali mengalir, keringatnya pun kembali membanjir.

"Kkehh..so tight babyhh.. ahh lubangmuhh.. nnghh.. nikhh..maathh.. sshhh" desis Yesung yang merasakan saat 'junior'nya yang diremas erat oleh dinding rectum milik Ryeowook.

"AH! MMHH… HYUNGHH!" Ryeowook menjerit ketika 'ujung junior' Yesung kembali mengenai titik nikmatnya. Tangannya memeluk dan mencengkram punggung Yesung. Yesung menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan teruh 'menghantam' titik terdalam Ryeowook. "AAHHH~" desah Ryeowook saat dengan secara sengaja Yesung menarik 'junior'nya dan hanya menyisakan 'kepala junior'nya saja didalam lubang Ryeowook lalu kembali memasukannya dengan keras dan kuat, menghantam titik nikmat Ryeowook dengan kuat pula.

 **..''..**

"aahh..uuhh…akkh..ah ah mmhh.. hyuungghh.. Ryeonghh mauhh pipishh lagihh.. Eunngghh~" lenguh Ryeowook sembari mengeluarkan cairan miliknya dan langsung membasahi perut juga dada Yesung dan Ryeowook. "Ennghh.." Yesung ikut mendesah kala dinding rectum Ryeowook menyempit akibat kontraksi dari klimaksnya dan mengakibatkan 'junior' Yesung semakin terhimpit didalamnya. Ia semakin brutal menggerakan 'junior'nya keluar-masuk. "Shhh.. ahh.. se..sebentarhh.. nghh.. lagihh.. kkehh.." lenguh Yesung merasakan 'junior'nya yang berkedut-kedut hebat didalam rectum Ryeowook—tanda bahwa ia akan sampai pada klimaksnya. "enngh.. Ryeonghh sa-saranghae euhhh.. arrgghh" **Spluurrrtt.** Yesung mengeluarkan spermanya dalam-dalam pada tubuh Ryeowook.

 **Bruuk**. Tubuh Yesung yang lemas pun menimpah tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang berada dibawahnya. Napas keduanya memburu. "hahh.. hahh.. hyung? Hyung cinta Ryeong? Tadi hyung bilang saranghae pada Ryeong ne?" pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir mungil Ryeowook—sesaat setelah kembali menormalkan napasnya. Yesung memindahkan tubuhnya kesamping Ryeowook dan memeluk Ryeowook dari samping.

"Ne. hyung mencintai ryeonggu baby~, baby mencintai hyung tidak?" balas Yesung. Ryeowook tampak berpikir. Lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Umm, Ryeong cinta pada hyung, eomma, appa, lalu…"

"Bukan. Bukan cinta yang seperti itu baby, itu namanya cinta sebagai keluarga. Tapi yang hyung maksud itu apa Ryeong mencintai hyung sebagai kekasih bukan sebagai hyung Ryeong.." jelas Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"Maksud hyung? Ryeong belum mengerti" Ryeowook mengernyit bingung.

"Ck, Lupakan…" Yesung menghela napas berat, sulit memang berbicara tentang hal-hal berbau dewasa(?) pada Ryeowook yang memang pada dasarnya masih polos dan kekanakan. Yesung mengurut pangkal hidungnya. 'ck, biarlah. Belum saatnya ia mengerti hal yang seperti itu. Lagi pula masih banyak waktu untuk membuat agar Ryeowook mencintainya juga. Ia juga bisa memakai berbagai macam cara agar bisa membuat Ryeowook—adiknya itu, balik mencintainya. Dan tidak boleh ada namja atau yeoja sekalipun yang mengambil Ryeowook darinya. Yah walaupun hubungan ini terlarang' pikirnya. Egois memang.

 **.**

Hening.

 **.**

"oh iya. jadi hadiah **special** yang dimaksud oleh hyung itu adalah 'bermain' seperti tadi?" tanya Ryeowook memecah keheningan yang terjadi sebelumnya. Matanya caramelnya memandang mata onyx milik Yesung. Yesung yang mendengar lontaran pentanyaan adiknya pun membalas "Ya, ini yang hyung maksud hadia special itu, Ryeonggu-ya~" balasnya. Jemari Yesung kini membelai wajah manis Ryeowook yang penuh akan keringat, lalu ia mengecupi seluruh wajah Ryeowook—mulai dari kening, kedua kelopak matanya, hidung, kedua pipi, dan terakhir ia daratkan dibibir Ryeowook.

"Memangnya, nama 'permainan' tadi itu apa hyung?…" tanya Ryeowook kembali, semabri matanya mengerjap-ngerjap polos memandang Yesung. 'Shit, jangan memasang wajah semanis itu ryeong baby! Kau membuatku ingin kembali **memakanmu** lagi kau tau?!' batin Yesung nelangsa.

"i-itu namanya perma..."

"Hyung.. apa boleh kita 'main' seperti tadi lagi..?" tanya Ryeowook memotong ucapan Yesung.

"MWO. Kau menyukainya eoh? Memangnya apa yang membuatmu suka dengan 'permainan' itu hmm?" tanya Yesung yang kaget atas ucapan adiknya yang polos ini. 'sepertinya adiknya ini sudah ketagihan' pikirnya.

"NE! joahaeyo. Neomu-neomu joahaeyo hyung..! habis rasanya enak walaupun ada sakitnya.. kajja hyung 'main' lagi ne~" ujar Ryeowook dengan semangatnya tanpa mengurangi kadar polos kekanakannya(?). Yesung kembali menyeringai mendengar lontaran kata adiknya itu. Baiklah ia akan mengabulkan keinginan Ryeowook sampai puas, yahh.. selagi orang tua mereka sedang keluar kota.

"Baiklah, kajja main lagi baby-ah~.. fiuhh" Yesung berbisik seduktif ditelinya adiknya, ia pun menjilat dan mengigit kecil cuping telinga adiknya itu. "..tapi kita lakukan dengan gaya lain ne~" lanjutnya. Dan hanya dibalas oleh tatapan bingung adiknya yang tidak mengerti ucapan Yesung.

"ee? Maksudnya gaya yang bagaimana?" sepertinya Ryeowook benar-benar tidak bisa belajar dari pengalamannya bersama Yesung tadi—you know what I mean?!-.

"ehem, kau berbaliklah dan menungginglah! Seperti orang yang sedang merangkak" titah Yesung. Dituruti oleh Ryeowook dengan begitu saja. Mereka akan melakukan posisi Doggy style. "Sudah hyung.. begini?".

"benar baby~" ia pun mengarahkan 'junior'nya tepat pada lubang Ryeowook

 **Jleb.** Yesung kembali memasukan 'junior'nya secara langsung tanpa embel-embel pelan ataupun persiapan bagi lubang sempit Ryeowook.

"Akkhh!.. Ahh.. Moree.. ngghh.. mmphh hyuungghh.."

"Shh.. babyhh~.. kau memang hebat uurmh.. sempithh.."

Ronde baru pun dimulai. Tepat dikamar milik Yesung yang biasanya sunyi ketika malam tiba, kini dipenuhi oleh desahan, erangan, maupun lenguhan nikmat dari dua orang Namja yang masih setia kegiatan bergumul mereka. Tidak memperdulikan apa yang akan terjadi dikedepan harinya bagi mereka. Biarlah semua ini menjadi rahasia, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan semuanya pada orang tua mereka. yang mereka tau mereka pasti akan menhadapinya berasama.

 **.^**

 **.^**

 **.^**

FIN

Balasan Review buat FF **"My Beloved BodyGuard'' :**

Untuk **Alexiandra Hyoya :** hehe, sebenernya aslinya itu ini ff MulChap dan ada NC'nya tapi karena ini ff pertama buat di FFn jadi HeeRin cut aja sebagian . Gomawo ne udah baca^^.

 **Yuuyo :** Salam kenal juga ya, makasih udah dibilang bagus HeeRin jadi terharu deh. NS ya? gapapa deh, kita berteman ya jangan sampe berantem karena perbedaan pair kkk~ gomawo udah sempetin baca ff HeeRin ya ^0^.

 **Rnine21 :** Iya hyungshik sengaja HeeRin jadiin sunbaenya Ryeong disini kan bosen kalo liat Hyungshik jadi Hobbae terus kkk~. Yesung kan memang awet muda :3 . gomawo udah baca ya.

 **Aprilia581 :** Gomawo udah baca. Kkk~ tapi aku ga ngerti kamu ngomong apa hehe ^-^v mianhae ne. Gomawo dukungannya~.

 **hanazawa kay :** HeeRin juga senang ketemu sesame Yewook & Sasunaru Shipp. Mereka memang manis. Gomawo udah baca ne

 **Wonhaesung Love :** Gomawo

 **Turtlegiraffe411 :** kayak pernah baca? Kan HeeRin pernah Publish di Fb HeeRin dan karena ini FF Remake'an dari Komik, pasti kerasanya jadi familiar karena mungkin aja udah pernah ada author lain yang remake juga. Tapi kalo yang ini Asli Punya HeeRin. Gomawo udah baca^^

 **Yeri LiXiu :** hhehhe ne eon, ah aku jadi malu deh. Gomawo dibilang keren. Inikan ff pertama buat dipublish di FFn masa udah langsung NC eon -. Gomawo udah baca…

 **Guest :** hehe iya, soalnya HeeRin lebih suka Ryeong kekanak-kanakan. Gomawo udah baca ne~ ^^

 **nathasya :** ah iya dong harus terbalaskan HeeRin ga suka kalo liat Ryeong sedih. Yesung ga jujur sama perasaannya karena mau nguji Ryeong dulu kali ya? ._. HeeRin aja ga tau. Gomawo ne udah baca

 **Aduh, kayanya makin kesini fanfic-fanficku jadi tambah gaje yaaa..? Gimana menurut kalian? Gaje ya? Hot ga? Pasti ga HOTdan ga NGENA ya? Ini Fic Yewook rated M pertamaku Lho~…. *0* jelek yaaaa?... Maklumin aja yaa~ abis HeeRin Cuma author abal-abal sih.. ceritanya aja jelek kan? Tapi tetep Review oke. Gomawo~ udah baca~… see you diFF abalku selanjutnya.**

 **Ga ada yang minta Sequel kan? Kkk~ bye sampai ketemu di karyaku yang selanjutnya kkk~….. (harap tinggalkan jejak yaaaa~)**


End file.
